Cent mots sans mal
by Fin Def alla Fiente de Fumsek
Summary: Cent maux qui jamais n'auraient du être écrits...
1. A l'oublié

Disclaimer : J'emprunte à Rowling un géant oublié.

* * *

**_Un adulte attend un enfant – 100 mots_**

* * *

**A l'oublié**

Il n'a pas oublié la première fois qu'il a vu un sombral.

Il n'a pas oublié pourquoi il l'a vu.

Il n'a pas oublié…

Il a grandi. Plus vite que les autres. Plus haut.

Il n'a pas oublié…

Et il les a domptés. Les chevaux de la Mort. Ils lui mangent désormais dans la main.

La plus féroce des femelles est en train de mettre au monde son premier poulain. Avec sa force de géant, avec son cœur d'homme, il l'aide à donner la vie.

Il n'a pas oublié.

Lui reprendre la vie. A la mort.

Pour la dompter…


	2. Don't call me

Disclaimer : Jo, je t'abandonne mes droits sur l'enfant…

* * *

**_« Un adulte attend un enfant » - 100 mots_**

**_Pour Norbert_**

* * *

**Don't**** call me…**

« Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moment pour attendre un enfant… »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. C'est donner la vie qui est le plus bel instant. »  
« Même en pleine guerre ? »  
« En pleine guerre. Justement. »

Elle sourit, caresse son ventre rebondi.

« Avant on me jugeait trop gamine. Après on disait que le boulot le permettait pas… Et demain… il sera peut-être trop tard. »

Il sait qu'elle a raison.

Elle est belle. A cette minute, il aimerait être le père…

Il s'appellera Tonks. Comme sa mère.


	3. L'élue

Disclaimer : Je suis désolée Jo, avec Molly c'eut été beaucoup moins drôle…

* * *

**_« Un personnage adulte attend un enfant » - 100 mots_**

* * *

**L'élue**

Assis au dernier rang de la salle des Potions, ils observent leur professeur avec grande curiosité.

« C'est certain » chuchote le sorcier à la chevelure rouge, « il a pris du poids… ».  
« C'est carrément flagrant. Ce n'est plus une brioche qu'il a à la place du ventre, c'est une véritable baudruche ! » ricane Harry.  
« T'as raison mon vieux, si on parlait pas de Rogue, je dirais qu'il attend un heureux événement ! Beurk… »

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

« Dites… Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la grossesse nerveuse chez les futurs papas ? »


	4. Private Joke

Disclaimer: Aujourd'hui, tout m'appartient.

* * *

_**« L'anniversaire des jumeaux »**_

_**100 mots **_

_**01/04/2005**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Private Joke  
**

_-_**H**é George… Tu ne remarques rien d'anormal?

_-_**E**n effet cher frère, si la désertification de Poudlard en cette date mémorable te semble inhabituelle, je l'avais aussi notée… S'ils essaient de concurrencer nos blagues…

_-_**I**nfantiles, c'est un échec. C'est d'un sinistre… Attends un peu! _Riddi_…

_-__**K**ulus _!... Non... Ils nous préparent sans doute une surprise. Ou c'est un coup de ces satanés…

_-_**K**orrigans! Tu as raison, c'est bien leur style. Hé regarde un peu cette carte… C'est une…

_-_**I**nvitation à l'anniversaire de Heikki… Heikki? C'est qui celle_-_là qui ose nous voler la vedette?

* * *

_Joyeux anniversaire à la moins Pottermaniaque de mes virtuels (du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense)._


	5. Ce sera moi

Disclaimer : La suite appartient à Rowling, de toute façon je n'en veux pas.

* * *

**_Dudley est le prince au sang-mêlé – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Ce sera moi**

« C'est évident que ce sera moi ! Tout le monde sait que je suis moitié-moitié ! »

_Plop_

« Vous me paraissez bien présomptueux monsieur Thomas. Il me semble avoir plus de chances de porter ce titre… »

« On peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je suis à la fois résistant de l'Ordre et espion mangemort. »

« Hagrid est mi-homme, mi-géant. »

_Plop_

« Et moi je suis le Survivant. »

Tout le monde se tait.

_Plop_

Un blond rondouillard vient d'apparaître.

« Où- où suis-je ? »

« Pitié pas lui… Tu es dans la salle des théories… »


	6. Le pire par défaut

Disclaimer: Bon ça va Jo… On fait ce qu'on peut !

* * *

**_Dudley est le prince de sang mêlé – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Le pire par défaut**

« Ecoute Jo, cette histoire est ridicule, ça ne tient pas une seconde. »

« Je t'assure que c'est très cohérent. Si tu considères que le sang de sa mère est le même que celui de sa tante, alors coule en lui la moitié du sang du… »

« J'ai compris Jo ! Mais pense au lectorat. La mort de Sirius est déjà mal acceptée, tu cours à la catastrophe…»

« C'est décidé. Dudley sera le Prince-de-sang-mêlé. Et puis… C'est le seul personnage auquel aucun fan n'ait encore pensé… »

« Erreur très chère. Tu oublies les formidables FDFF ! »


	7. Le miroir des Risettes

**Disclaimer** : Ce que je verrais dans le miroir du Riséd, madame Rowling ? Vous, peut-être…

* * *

**_Les Dursley à Poudlard – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Le miroir des Risettes**

S'il n'avait pas paniqué à l'idée de laisser Pétunia venir seule, Vernon Dursley ne serait pas présentement assis dans l'anti-chambre du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Grompf… Obligation de se rendre à la convocation sous peine de sanctions… Grompf… Anormaux… Grompf… Terroristes ! »

La pièce est vide. Mis à part un imposant miroir.

« Grompf… Savent même pas recevoir… Sauvages ! »

Mais il se lève pour se mirer.

« Qu'est-ce encore que cette ânerie ! On se paie ma tête ici… PETUNIA ! On s'en va ! »

Il s'est vu. Portant robe et baguette. Volant sur un balai.


	8. A l'unanimité ou presque

Disclaimer : Rowling et Rogue me pardonne…

* * *

**_L'épouvantard de Rogue – 100 mots_**

* * *

**A l'unanimité (ou presque)**

Sinistra lui décoche un clin d'œil plus qu'évocateur.  
Minerva rougit comme une jouvencelle quand il la salue.  
Manquerait plus que Chourave lui pince les fesses…

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

« Félicitations Severus ! » claironne Dumbledore en lui mettant la couverture du dernier exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sous le nez. « Votre charme glacial a enfin trouvé écho ! »

Il se sent verdir et ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

« Il a vu un épouvantard, ma parole ! » s'exclame une voix de plus en plus lointaine.

_Severus__ Rogue, élu sourire le plus charmeur de l'année !_

* * *

Le premier qui me dit que je rêve… 


	9. L'épouvantard dans son placard

**Disclaimer** : Madame Rowling était la seule à savoir. Plus maintenant.

* * *

**_ « L'épouvantard de Rogue » - 100 mots_**

* * *

Recroquevillé sous ses draps noirs. 

Il dort.

Il a lutté longtemps.

Les yeux grands ouverts. Vers l'ombre de l'armoire.

Mais le Sommeil l'a pris.

Il a peur.

Car chaque soir il revient.

Son cauchemar.

Il le sent s'approcher. Il se voit s'avancer.

Vers la porte du désespoir.

Il se débat. Cherche à résister.

En vain.

Il sait qu'il va l'ouvrir.

Il ne contrôle plus. Son armure va céder.

Il va se découvrir.

Sa main sur la poignée. Il est déjà trop tard.

Le masque va tomber.

Ce qu'il ne veut pas voir.

Il sait.

Il est.

L'épouvantard dans son placard.


	10. Après l'épilogue

Disclaimer : Rowling, vue par…

* * *

**_« Harry survivra au septième tome,.., mais je ne veux pas dire s'il deviendra adulte »_**

**_a déclaré Rowling dans une interview._**

**_Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_**

**_100 mots_**

* * *

**Après l'épilogue**

Elle relit une dernière fois sa phrase avant de poser le point final. Plus de quinze longues années de labeur, de doute, d'incertitude et d'angoisse. Plus de quinze longues années de plaisir, de bonheur, de magie...

Mais il est temps maintenant. Elle lui a donné tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Trop parfois. Il avait tant à apprendre, en si peu de temps.  
Il doit voler de ses propres ailes. A elle d'ouvrir la cage.

« Harry, mon tout petit… »

Son premier enfant vient de la quitter. Sa vie d'adulte ne lui appartient plus.

Elle pose le point final.


	11. La fée de l'oubli

Disclaimer : La plus belle des garces appartient à Régis Loisel, celui qui veut oublier à madame Rowling…

* * *

**_« Harry survivra au septième tome,.., mais je ne veux pas dire s'il deviendra adulte »_**

**_a_****_ déclaré Rowling dans une interview._**

**_Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_**

**_100 mots_**

* * *

La fée de l'oubli

Il sait ce que dissimulent ces grands yeux noirs et mutins.  
Il sait le charme dévastateur de ces fesses rebondies.  
Il sait qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce petit bout de femme.

Il sait ce qui arriva à ceux qui l'ont suivie.  
Il sait que sur ses mains le sang s'effacera vite.  
Il sait le prix de l'éternité.

Il sait aussi que demain il ne saura plus.  
Il sait que tout effacer est son seul désir.  
Il sait qu'elle est la clé de son oubli.

« Je suis prêt, Clochette. »

Elle en a attrapé un de plus.

* * *

_Je sais que vous n'avez sans doute rien compris… Lisez donc cette merveilleuse BD qu'est le Peter Pan de Loisel._


	12. Rayée des listes

Disclaimer : Si Rowling pouvait insister auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il m'envoie enfin ma lettre…

* * *

**_Le renvoi d'Hermione – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Rayée des listes**

L'été touche à sa fin. La chaleur est oppressante. Electrique. Hermione se sent fiévreuse.

Pattenrond a disparu depuis des semaines. En temps normal, elle ne serait pas inquiète.

Mais elle l'est.

Harry et Ron ne lui ont pas écrit de toutes les vacances.

Le hibou postal de la gazette ne lui a jamais livré son journal quotidien.

Elle attend toujours le résultat des Buses et la lettre de l'école annonçant la rentrée toute proche maintenant.

Elle a décidé de confier ses craintes à ses parents qui rentrent juste de vacances.

« Poudlard ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Hermione ? »

* * *


	13. Deses Père

Disclaimer : J'espère que vous lui en avez offert un, madame Rowling.

* * *

**_Le patronus de Rogue – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Deses Père**

_« Encore un petit effort monsieur Rogue ! Vous manquez de concentration !»_

_L'étudiant chétif fait une dernière tentative sous les quolibets de ses camarades._

_« Spero patronum ! »_

_Sa baguette crachote quelques étincelles d'argent qui meurent dans la seconde._

_« Hé Servilus ! T'as qu'à penser à ta dernière partie de jambes en l'air » Lance Black à la cantonnade._

_Rires gras._

_« Arrête ça Sirius… »_

_Encore Evans qui le défend._

_Il a mal._

L'air se glace autour de lui. Il sert convulsivement sa baguette. Il sait qu'elle ne servira pas.

Il cherche toujours.

Son souvenir heureux.


	14. Et si cétait à refaire

**Disclaimer** : Malgré ma passion pour les rats, je laisse celui-ci à Rowling.

* * *

**_« La réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow »_**

**_100 mots _**

* * *

**Et si c'était à refaire**

Recroquevillé sur sa couardise. Personne ne le voit. Comme toujours… Insignifiante petite chose… Il observe.

Il a peur. Il a mal. Quelque part au fond du cœur. De l'âme.

Il regarde le garçon lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses assaillants vêtus de noir. Le cheveu sombre, ébouriffé. Les yeux cerclés de verre.

Il se souvient…

Il voit le maître pointer sa baguette sur ce jeune homme si familier. Ses lèvres murmurent les mots fatals.

Déjà vu.

Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Il se lève, se précipite sur le rai de la mort.

« JAAAMMMES ! »

Il tombe.


	15. Je peux vous apprendre à

**Disclaimer** : Même si Rowling m'autorisait à ressusciter Black, je ne le voudrais pas.

* * *

**_La résurrection de Sirius Black - 100 mots  
_**

* * *

**Je peux vous apprendre à…**

« Tu seras à n'en pas douter la plus belle pièce de ma collection, Black. Quel trophée ! Je ne pouvais en espérer de plus beau. Dommage… Je vais déjà devoir te laisser et abandonner ce réjouissant spectacle. J'ai un cours à donner. Crois-tu que je devrais leur apprendre à mettre la mort en flacon ? Je plaisante bien sûr… »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il replace au milieu des autres bocaux, aux contenus aussi divers que répugnants, une petite boîte de verre. Un homme à peine plus grand que le pouce y est enfermé. Il hurle à la mort.


	16. Le rappel

**Disclaimer** : Ne les écoute pas hurler, Rowling !

* * *

**_La résurrection de Sirius_**

* * *

**Le rappel**

Aïe. Foutue marche. J'ai esquivé le sort de Bellatrix à temps. C'est déjà ça.

Bon. Où ai-je atterri ? Il fait bien sombre ici. Voilà ce fichu chiffon. J'aurais mieux fait de m'y agripper plutôt que de me laisser choir sur la pierre.

Des cris, des voix. Sirius. C'est mon nom qu'on scande.

Je jette un œil de l'autre côté. On ne me voit pas. Ce rideau a du bon finalement.

Des femmes. Des inconnues. Des moldues. Assises face à la scène. Elles me rappellent. Réclament mon retour. Hystériques.

Au secours.

Je crois que je vais rester derrière le voile.


	17. C'est celui qui dit qui l'est

Disclaimer : Rowling va censurer les FDFF… A moins qu'un autre s'en charge ! ;)

* * *

**_Ron trahit Harry – 100 mots_**

* * *

**C'est celui qui dit qui l'est**

_Inutile de faire tant d'efforts, on ne te remarque jamais._

« Je n'ai pas sollicité ton avis. »

_Les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour lui._

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

_Meilleur ami du Survivant… En fait, tu vaux moins que son ombre._

« Arrête! »

_Tu es jaloux. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Avoue que parfois tu espères secrètement qu'il échoue…_

« Tais-toi ! »

_Le voir mourir… Le trahir…_

« STOP ! »

Son reflet dans le miroir esquisse un sourire malin. A moins que ce ne soit lui-même. Il frissonne.


	18. C'était mon frère

Disclaimer : Gardez vos traîtres, madame Rowling.

* * *

**_Ron trahit Harry – 100 mots_**

* * *

C'était mon frère

« Percy ? »

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du plus ambitieux des Weasley.

« Je t'attendais. »

Sa voix se meurt dans un souffle. Il n'était pas épais, aujourd'hui il n'en reste rien. Ses traits crispés sont un parchemin tiré sur les os de son visage.

« Dis-moi… »

Il tousse, s'effondre sur le sol. Il relève maladroitement sa manche sur son bras. La marque noire consume ses chairs.

« Dis-moi… où il est. C'est lui… ou moi… »

Son jeune frère le fixe, l'oeil hagard. Choisir. Il doit choisir. Mais il a toujours su.


	19. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir

Disclaimer : Alors, madame Rowling, il le sera ou pas ?

* * *

**_Ron trahit Harry – 100 mots_**

* * *

**Tu ne peux pas tout avoir**

Angelina ayant quitté Poudlard, Gryffondor n'avait plus de capitaine. Les membres de l'équipe restant avaient décidé de voter pour choisir son successeur.

Harry était assuré de remporter la victoire. Il avait les voix de Ron et Ginny. Celles de Sloper et Kirke semblaient tout acquises à en juger par leur servilité. La nouvelle poursuiveuse était une amie de Katie. Cinq voix contre deux.

« Cinq voix contre deux. » fit la petite voix de la main innocente qui avait dépouillé les bulletins.

Harry se rengorgea intérieurement.

« Katie est le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor ! »

Ron et Ginny s'empourprèrent.


	20. La dignité ne tient qu'à un fil

**Disclaimer** : Il est impossible que JKR vienne me réclamer des droits sur la ficelle.

* * *

**_Le string de Severus – 100 mots_**

_La honte est une émotion socialement apprise. Il faut s'en libérer._

* * *

**La dignité ne tient qu'à un fil**

« Alors Servilus, tu te balades tout seul la nuit dans les couloirs ? Tu risques d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres…»  
« Ecrase Black. Et laisse moi passer sinon… »  
« Sinon quoi Servilus ?... J'adorerais le voir dans un ballet aérien, pas toi James ? »

A peine le temps de dire Quidditch, il se retrouve les jambes en l'air, la tête recouverte de ses robes.

Un rai de lune fait scintiller la petite ficelle argentée qui souligne sa nudité.

¤¤¤

_Ce n'est que son pire cauchemar_, essaie de se convaincre Harry en observant le visage livide de son professeur d'occlumancie.

* * *


	21. La marque du Maitre

Avertissement : J'adresse mes plus sincères excuses à Rowling et à ses merveilleux personnages pour ce que je risque de leur faire subir…

* * *

**_HRFRHO : « SR/HG – c'est une blague - 100 mots »_**

L'intérêt de l'écriture étant de prouver que l'on peut réaliser les improbables, je m'exécute !

* * *

**La marque du Maître**

Statue de marbre dans l'aube brumeuse. Pieds nus dans la neige, vêtue d'une chemise d'une blancheur virginale. L'air glacial lui mord la peau. Mais Hermione ne le sent pas.

« Je vis un rêve… Ou alors… C'est une blague. » Mais elle sait que c'est faux, elle est bien là, bien éveillée. Et il s'approche d'elle.

Deux rubis perlent sa gorge de nacre. Elle s'est abandonnée, presque suppliante, à la volonté de son professeur. Il la domine encore de toute son arrogance dédaigneuse. Pas une ne lui résiste. Toutes brûlent de porter la marque du Maître. Le baiser du vampire.


	22. Promotion chaudron

**Disclaimer** : Ne prenez pas ombrage de ces innocents écrits chère Madame Rowling… La vérité est dans vos pages.

* * *

**_HRFRHO – SR/HG – 100 mots – c'est une blague_**

* * *

**Promotion chaudron**

_Dissimulé derrière la porte des cachots, il contemple, anéanti, la scène de débauche orgiaque à laquelle se livre ce couple que la morale condamne. Il peine à reconnaître dans cette infâmante posture, sa prude Hermione, abandonnée lascive aux assauts fougueux du ténébreux mangemort._

« C'est une blague, Hermione ? »

La voix de Harry le réveille en sursaut.

« Non, j'ai besoin de soutien en potions pour le concours d'entrée en médicomagie ! »

Il lève les yeux sur la jolie brunette. Sa tenue n'est-elle pas un brin dépenaillée et ses cheveux par trop ébouriffés ?

Merlin, faites qu'il rêve…


	23. Science subtile et art rigoureux : Epreu...

**Disclaimer** : Merci à Rowling pour ses précieux cours de potions.

* * *

**_HRFRHO : « c'est une blague » SR/HG en 100 mots_**

* * *

**Science subtile et art rigoureux : Epreuve pratique**

_Après sept ans d'échanges houleux, ils révèlent enfin leur secret. Hermione entre dans la salle de bal agrippée à son bras. Elle ne remarque pas les regards mystérieux de ses amis._

_Il l'invite à danser bien qu'il ait horreur de cela._

« Dire qu'ils pensaient nous faire la surprise… Comment vont-ils réagir à la nôtre ? » glisse Harry à l'oreille de la jeune Weasley.

_Les paupières mi- closes, elle presse ses lèvres sur les siennes… « Oh Ro… Rogue ! »_

« C'est une blague inoubliable…Les jumeaux vont être contents. Leurs bonbons polynectarisés fonctionnent à merveille. » susurre Ginny.


	24. Parchemin en 100 mots sur le veracrasse

Disclaimer : Jabba appartient à monsieur Lucas. Quant au veracrasse, que madame Rowling en dispose à sa guise.

* * *

_"Sujet de détention en Soins aux créatures magiques : rédigez un parchemin de 100 mots sur les caractéristiques du veracrasse."_

* * *

**Parchemin en 100 mots sur le veracrasse**

Dans les bourbiers il se prélasse  
Les trous fangeux sont ses espaces  
Infecte chose, informe, une masse,

Poisseux, collant, immonde mélasse  
Esprit nourri de vers salaces  
Cervelle étroite, réflexions crasses,

En quelques mots on le terrasse…

S'il ressemble à une limace  
Des deux il est le moins sagace  
Gastéropode le plus ignace  
C'est sa bêtise qui laisse des traces.

L'immonde Jabba a plus de classe  
Que ce mollusque de fin de race  
Je l'abandonne à sa crevasse  
Hors de ma vue, fuis et trépasse !

Ainsi finissent, car je me lasse  
Cents mots sans mal au veracrasse…

* * *

Mille excuses à la majorité inoffensive des veracrasses. 


	25. J'ai encore rêvé d'ailes

**Disclaimer******: Le Prince de sang-mêlé appartient à Rowling. Grand bien lui fasse.

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS TOME 6 !**

* * *

_« Réécrivez le tome 6 en 100 mots »_

* * *

****

**J'ai encore rêvé d'ailes**

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse du jeune impudent qui l'avait injustement insulté. Ses membres tremblaient de frustration trop longtemps contenue.

Il fixa son adversaire dans les yeux en psalmodiant une formule incompréhensible.

« Sache désormais la vérité… »

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquels Celui-qui-a-été-élu sembla se décomposer de surprise (ou de terreur).

Puis dans un majestueux tourbillon de capes noires, le discharming Prince déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler vers son destin : pendant qu'il rendait son dernier souffle dans une bulle de guimauve fuschia, les deux neurones du survivant se connectèrent pour une furtive étincelle…

« Pa-pa… »


	26. Fizwizbiz

Disclaimer : Après de longues années d'absence, j'emprunte de nouveau ses personnages à Rowling.

* * *

_**Rencontre Harry/Abelforth – 100 mots**_

* * *

**Fizwizbiz**

Ses pas l'avaient instinctivement porté vers la Tête de Sanglier.

Le pub semblait à l'abandon. Des chopes poussiéreuses, certaines encore pleines, couvraient les tables.

Une silhouette longiligne émergea de l'arrière-salle. Le vieil homme bougonna à son adresse. « On est fermé mon garçon. T'as donc pas lu l'écriteau ? »

Harry l'ignora. « Il y a dix-sept ans… L'espion de Voldemort… »

Le vieux sorcier plongea son œil bleu dans le sien. « T'es Harry Potter, pas vrai ? Assieds-toi. » Harry obtempéra. « J'parie qu'Albus, ce vieux briscard, t'as pas tout dit. Heureusement qu'j'en connais un bout… Tiens. Prends un fizwizbiz, c'était nos préférés. »

* * *

_décembre 2005_


	27. Bermudes

Disclaimer : Le coffre d'Ollivander et son contenu appartiennent à Rowling

* * *

_**Post-tome 6 – Où est Ollivander – 100 mots**_

* * *

**Bermudes**

Il avait consciencieusement vidé sa boutique et stocké ses baguettes chez Gringotts, récupéré ses gallions amassés. Un petit peu à la fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Les deux baguettes qu'il avait conçues, il n'en avait pas eu l'inspiration pour des queues de Scroutt. Son génie s'était mis au service de forces qui le dépassaient. Et ces forces ne tarderaient plus à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Potter ou Voldemort, aucune des deux alternatives ne lui convenaient.

Verrouillant sa boutique, il relut pour la centième fois son billet de portoloin : aller simple pour le Triangle des Bermudes. Son visage s'épanouit.

* * *

16/12/2005


End file.
